


Gently

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: After a particularly harrowing turn of events, Seven needs some comfort, which Kathryn Janeway is more than wiling to provide...





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Just some J/7 fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

The corridors were silent, most of _Voyager’s_ crew having retired to their quarters for some much needed rest after the events of today. Walking along the empty corridors, Seven of Nine found she was enjoying the silence, especially after the events of today.

They’d come across a pre-warp society, finding a Borg cube in orbit of the planet, the Collective preparing to collect a ‘sample’ of the population for assimilation.

Despite her objections, the Captain had ordered they find a way prevent the inevitable massacre that was going to happen, and despite all mathematical projections Seven had run (multiple times) saying that they would surely be assimilated along with the planet, the crew had succeeded in critically damaging the cube, forcing the Collective into a retreat, with the inhabitants of the planet none the wiser to how close they’d come to destruction.

But the whole endeavor had been long and trying for the crew, and the damage to the ship had been extreme, they’d lost warp drive in the first salvo and were now limping away towards an inhabited moon in the same system where a warp-capable society had established a spacedock facility. Even now the lighting in the corridor was dim, power had been shut down to some sections of the ship until repairs could be made.

Turning the corner, Seven absently entered the turbolift, not really conscious of giving a destination as the ‘lift quietly moved. Stepping out, she was confronted by the door to the captain’s quarters directly across from the ‘lift.

Hesitating for a moment, Seven finally gave into temptation and rang the chime, a call to enter coming seconds later. Entering the room, she found Kathryn reclining in a chair, an open book limply hanging from one hand.

“Seven,” she greeted “what can I do for you?”

Seven opened her mouth, but found no words coming, instead she found herself suddenly trembling violently, her hands shaking.

“ _Oh…Seven…_ ”

Strong slender arms were suddenly wrapping around her shoulders, guiding her to the couch.

“I’m sorry,” Kathryn breathed “I guess in all the chaos of today, I forgot how much this would’ve affected you,” she explained as she pulled Seven close “do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

Seven swallowed, struggling to put her thoughts into words.

“I…I miss…my mother” she finally stammered out.

Kathryn sighed sadly in response.

“Here,” she shifted, pulling Seven close as she stretched out on the couch, absently grabbing the throw hanging off one arm and draping it over them both as she absently stroked her fingers through Seven’s disheveled hair, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as she did so.

Seven pulled back, staring at the other woman in confusion for a moment, before she leaned in and returned the gesture. Pulling away, she nestled against the other woman, resting her head in the crook of Kathryn’s shoulder.

“Shh,” Kathryn soothed “just rest, we can talk in the morning if you want” she whispered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
